


That Certain Night

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Femme Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: That certain special night, not too long after the Armageddon didn't come to pass, Crowley and Aziraphale decide to do it properly. Their first time after a lovely date, and with Aziraphale trying out something new for his corporation as well.A Gift Exchange for Akira, who requested femme Aziraphale and masc Crowley having their first time
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	That Certain Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraHakuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/gifts).



> A nsfw comic with some soft tender loving. <3 Enjoy

:3


End file.
